A Saga do Tempo
by Super Saiyajin Priscila
Summary: QUARTO CAPÍTULO COMPLETO! YAOI, GokuVegeta Os dois vão treinar juntos, mas Vegeta é muito teimoso e arrogante...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Os personagens de Dragon Ball Z são criação de Akira Toryama.

Nota da autora: Esta fic que estou escrevendo será uma grande aventura envolvendo todos os guerreiros Z, lutas, e vai ter também yaoi mais tarde, provavelmente entre Goku e Vegeta. Se a idéia não te agrada, pode sair, ninguém te obriga a ler.

Ah, e por favor, deixem review! Eu vou adorar mesmo

Mais uma coisinha: o que estiver em _itálico_, é pensamento!

Capítulo I

Vegeta estava nas montanhas. O ar rarefeito, o frio cortante, a baixa pressão, não eram nada para ele, obviamente. Mas estava cansado de treinar sempre na sala de gravidade que o pai de Bulma lhe construíra. Ali, ao ar livre, o ar era mais fresco. Havia mais espaço para voar. E, o mais importante, ninguém para incomodá-lo. A paz e o silêncio ali eram sagrados, e ele precisava disso. Treinar sem interrupções. Todo dia, desde cedo, praticava arduamente.

Sentia-se humilhado. Como não sentir? Tudo começara na Terra. A luta com Kakarotto. Depois, em Namek, viera o esquadrão Guinyu. Quem os derrotou todinhos, foi o idiota. Então, durante a ameaça maior, novamente o guerreiro de terceira classe se superou. Kakarotto acabou com Freeza. Contra Cell, haviam vencido ele e seu moleque chorão. E por fim, quando o mago Babidi invadiu a Terra com Boo, o mesmo ocorreu. Sempre, Kakarotto superando todos os seus limites. E ele, Vegeta, não conseguia fazer nada. Não acompanhava a evolução. Mesmo tendo estado à beira da morte, e mesmo morrido durante algumas das batalhas, sua força não chegava aos pés da dele. O príncipe dos sayajins não entendia porque, e sinceramente, quase já nem queria mais saber. Só lhe interessava treinar pesado mesmo, fazer o impossível, para um dia ultrapassar o poder de Kakarotto e ser o mais forte do universo.

Talvez, conquistar o universo já não parecesse mais tão interessante.

- Droga!

A terra tremeu e duas árvores tombaram em sua direção. Saltando agilmente, Vegeta desviou-se. Enfurecera-se demais pensando naquelas coisas e terminou explodindo a região.

_Droga, preciso estar calmo. Frio_ – repreendeu-se. Frieza era a chave para aumentar seus poderes. Atormentado pela raiva, só conseguia esse tipo de resultado – explodir tudo em volta. _Auto-controle e razão. É assim que age o verdadeiro guerreiro sayajin._

_Mas Kakarotto não tem frieza alguma._

_Não interessa! Chegará a hora em que o maldito vai sucumbir devido ao seu coração molenga! _

Vegeta flutuou e aspirou o ar fresco. Fechou os olhos e liberou calmamente o ki. Concentrado, dava pra sentir um poder enorme. Estava claramente mais forte, muito mais do que estava na época de Majin Boo. Mas o treino sozinho não era o melhor que havia. Somente travando grandiosas lutas e depois se recuperando, poderia um sayajin liberar a verdadeira força.

Havia Trunks. O garoto o acompanhava nos treinos, algumas vezes. Bulma havia deixado bem claro: "Você está proibido de forçá-lo a lutar, Vegeta! Ele só vai se quiser, entendido?"

Entendido, e muito bem. Ele que não iria arriscar discutir com aquela mulher doida. De qualquer modo, sem vontade de lutar, Trunks não aumentaria tanto seus poderes, mesmo tendo sangue sayajin. No entanto, o garoto gostava da luta. Pediu que Vegeta o treinasse. Faltava-lhe, porém, disciplina. Era um desperdício, ele pensava. Tão cedo, seu filho superara um super sayajin. Assustadoramente cedo. Passados alguns anos, não evoluíra tanto assim. Não para sustentar um desafio. De jeito nenhum.

_Apenas contra Kakarotto haveria uma batalha decente. E ele tem treinado também. Treinou até aquele seu moleque que não é de nada. Maldito, porque perde seu tempo? Sabe muito bem que sou eu o único com chances de superá-lo!_

Gohan chegou na casa de seus pais e viu Goku e Goten no quintal. Ambos mantinham-se em posição de luta.

- Oi! Não parem por minha causa, será um prazer assisti-los!

Os dois acenaram para ele. De dentro da casa, veio uma correria.

- Gohan! Você veio nos fazer uma visita, que bom que não esquece de sua pobre mãe!

Chichi o agarrou e o arrastou para dentro de casa.

- E... Espera mãe... Deixa eu ver o papai lutando com o Goten...

- Gohan! Você quer voltar a lutar e largar a carreira de médico? Que horrooooooooooor!

- Não, não é nada disso, é só pra ver mesmo!

Chichi enxugou as lágrimas e olhou furiosa para os dois.

- Mesmo a Terra estando em paz, insistem em continuar lutando. Bem, Gohan, não demore, eu vou preparar um chá pra você.

E voltou para dentro furiosa.

Goku coçou a cabeça

- Nossa, eu não sabia que isso ainda irritava ela...

- Deixa pra lá, pai, vamos lá! – Goten se posicionou

Goku fez o mesmo e deixou Goten começar. O garoto atacou de frente, mandando uma esfera de energia, e enquanto Goku se desviava, veio por trás. Bom movimento, Gohan pensou, mas Goten teria que ser mais rápido. Goku conseguiu bloquear vários socos e um chute. Afastaram-se e o garoto o olhava impressionado. Reuniu forças novamente e arriscou vários chutes, não acertando nenhum. Voltou para trás e Goku apareceu bem ao seu lado, acertando-lhe um soco na barriga. Goten tentou revidar, mas acertou o nada. Virou-se para trás e tomou um chute no ombro.

Um sorriso bobo desenhou-se no rosto do jovem

- He he he...É impossível te pegar de surpresa, pai...

- Continue tentando, você já melhorou muito, Goten!

Goten liberou mais ki e atacou rapidamente com mais chutes e socos. Sem dificuldades, Goku parava todos, até que acertou o cotovelo no peito do garoto.

Gohan correu para o irmão quando este caiu no chão sem fôlego. Mas Goten riu.

- Há, não se preocupem, estou bem! – e levantou-se, voltando ao ar

- Me desculpe, Goten, acho que peguei pesado. Quer parar por hoje?

- Que nada, vamos lá!

Gohan observava tudo. O ki de seu pai não parecia tão alto agora, mas era óbvio que Goku o ocultava. Não precisava liberá-lo tanto para enfrentar Goten. _Além disso,_ _papai não está brincando agora...Goten pode pensar que é pura diversão, mas esse treino parece sério. _

Goku olhou o filho bem nos olhos

- Vamos, Goten, me ataque com mais força, você pode!

O jovem pensou e decidiu. Voou com toda velocidade para Goku, tornando-se super sayajin no caminho. Isso lhe permitiu acelerar mais e chegar antes do que Goku esperava. Acertou um soco em cada lado da cara. Goku sorriu e bloqueou mais outro soco, acertando o punho fechado no estômago do jovem. Goten perdeu o fôlego e levou mais um golpe no pescoço. Virou-se para trás lançando várias bolas de ki. Uma grande fumaceira formou-se, e no fim, Goku lá estava de braços cruzados.

- Não desperdice tanta energia sem ter certeza de onde está o adversário, Goten. Veja, agora você está ofegante.

Goten destransformou-se e caiu sentado, enxugando o suor do rosto.

- Me desculpe, eu sei que estou decepcionando o senhor, pai.

Goku também desceu e pôs a mão no ombro do garoto

- Você esteve ótimo, Goten. Pode ir descansar agora.

Gohan sorriu para o irmão e concordou. Já exausto, Goten entrou em casa.

- Pai...Porque esse treinamento?

Goku enxugava o rosto e bebia água

- Ora, se eu morrer, vamos precisar de ajuda para defender a Terra!

Gohan o observava desconfiado

- Mas... O senhor tem algum tipo de pressentimento?

Goku observava as montanhas ao longe

- Ainda não sei bem...

Era ainda a metade do dia, hora de sol forte. Debaixo do calor intenso, Vegeta ainda treinava compulsivamente, quando o céu escureceu. Só poderia ser uma coisa. Mas para que? Bulma deveria saber de tudo, deduziu, acelerando na direção da Corporação Cápsula.

_As esferas? Por que resolveram chamar aquele dragão agora?_

Mas Vegeta não foi o único a achar que Bulma era a responsável pelo céu escurecer. Todos os guerreiros Z sabiam que ela era a única que possuía o radar. De modo que, ao chegar lá, Vegeta deparou-se com Goku e Gohan. Ambos olhavam assustados para Bulma. Captou também o ki de Trunks e de Goten, que também estavam vindo, e mais outros ki, provavelmente dos amigos idiotas de Kakarotto.

- E então, alguém vai explicar o que aconteceu? Bulma, porque reuniu as esferas?

Bulma estava perplexa

- Mas Vegeta, eu acabei de dizer pra esses dois aqui que eu não sei de nada! Também me assustei ao ver o céu negro ao meio dia!

- O que?

Neste momento, entraram voando pela janela Trunks, Goten, e logo atrás deles, Piccolo.

- O resto do pessoal está vindo aí. Digam, o que houve? – indagou o namekuseijin

- Ninguém sabe, sr. Piccolo – Gohan explicou

Então, entraram Yamcha, Ten Shin Han e Kulilin. E ninguém podia explicar. Todos se entreolharam sem saber o que fazer. Quem mais, além deles, sabia da existência das esferas do dragão? E ainda que soubesse, quem poderia encontrá-las, se apenas Bulma tinha o radar?

- Bem, pessoal, talvez não seja nada preocupante, né? Alguém descobriu tudo e quis ter seu desejo realizado. E a Bulma não é o único gênio no mundo. Talvez alguém tenha achado um meio de detectar a posição das esferas... – opinou Kulilin, meio sem graça.

- Pode ser, mas acho difícil – Piccolo afirmou

- De qualquer modo, não há nada que possamos fazer a não ser esperar – concluiu Ten Shin.

Todos olharam para Goku, que tinha a cabeça baixa e uma expressão intrigada no rosto.

- A verdade é que os únicos a saberem das esferas além de nós são aqueles que já atacaram a Terra antes. Freeza, Raditz, Cell...

- Engana-se, Goku – observou Piccolo – O povo de Namek também sabe.

- Sim, mas eles têm as esferas deles. Não viriam pra cá atrás das da Terra – Bulma disse

- Ah, esqueci de dizer a vocês! – exclamou Goku – eu utilizei o teletransporte assim que senti o ki de shen long, e...

- Idiota! Como esquece de contar algo assim? – Vegeta irritou-se e Piccolo pensou o mesmo

Todos o encararam e ele se calou.

- Me desculpem, eu devia ter falado antes. Mas quando cheguei lá, o desejo já havia sido feito, e tudo que eu vi foram as esferas se espalhando...

- Não sentiu nenhum ki estranho, nem nada? – perguntou Piccolo

- Não.

- Então, talvez o baixinho esteja certo, não há nada com que se preocupar – Piccolo concluiu, e, antes de sair, avisou – mesmo assim, é melhor ficarem atentos. E saiu rapidamente. Gohan o alcançou pouco depois, e ambos voaram para as florestas, onde Piccolo costumava meditar e se preparar sempre.

Todos os outros também se retiraram logo em seguida, deixando Bulma sozinha e se perguntando se haveria neste universo um gênio ao nível dela, capaz de construir outro radar.

Piccolo estava quase chegando ao local onde sempre ficava, quando uma idéia lhe ocorreu e ele desviou. Gohan o seguiu em silêncio. Apesar de vários anos distante de seu mestre, agora que estava casado e tinha um bebê, ainda o respeitava muito, e havia mais do que respeito. Eles se entendiam muito bem. Gohan nem precisava perguntar para saber que Piccolo tinha algo a lhe dizer. Ele sentia isso bem forte, assim como Piccolo também sentia cada vez que seu discípulo pensava nele.

Ambos pousaram numa região rochosa, a mesma onde haviam treinado para a chegada de Nappa e Vegeta, muitos anos atrás.

- Porque este lugar, sr. Piccolo?

Piccolo observou à sua volta. Este lugar era ideal. Nenhuma vida presente até onde sua vista de álien alcançava.

- As florestas onde eu costumo ficar são ótimas para concentrar-se e meditar. Mas há muitos seres vivos. Aqui é deserto, não há perigo de destruir...

Observou Gohan com atenção, quase gentilmente.

- Então o senhor pretende treinar pra valer?

Piccolo nada respondeu e Gohan ficou pensativo. Ele começava a unir os fatos.

- Não é verdade que o seu pai tem feito um treinamento mais árduo que o normal?

- É verdade...

Piccolo sabia que Gohan havia percebido isso. Até mesmo ele, de longe, sentia o esforço de Goku.

- E quando meu pai pressente algo...

- Não foi só ele. Eu também tenho a impressão de que é bom estarmos preparados.

- Por isso me trouxe até aqui, sr. Piccolo?

- Se atendeu ao meu chamado, Gohan, imagino que esteja disposto ao treinamento? Embora eu vá entender que você não queira, já que agora tem a sua família...

- Não! Eu fico para treinar com você. – Gohan decidiu de uma vez. É verdade que havia Videl e a pequena Pan, mas de que adiantaria tudo isso se não mantivessem a Terra a salvo?

_E, principalmente, eu gostaria de passar um tempo com o sr. Piccolo...não sei como fui me afastar tanto nestes anos. Isso não se faz. Não com amigos, e eu o considero o meu melhor amigo. Quase não venho vê-lo, sempre ocupado com o trabalho, com a família. Mas sei que ele às vezes vem ver se está tudo bem. Como sou egoísta. Sinto falta das épocas em que éramos mais próximos. Mas eram épocas em que havia ameaças na Terra..._

- A propósito, Gohan. Não acha bom avisar na sua casa que vai ficar fora um tempo?

- Ah, sim. Bem pensado, sr. Piccolo! Vou lá e volto num instante.

_E também avisarei ao meu pai. Ele ficará mais tranqüilo de saber que também estou me preparando para o que vier..._

- Trunks, o que você acha de treinarmos juntos? – pediu Goten

- Se você quiser, por mim, tudo bem. Mas você não acha muito melhor o treino com seu pai?

- É, eu acho... – Goten falou com desânimo – mas eu só o atrapalho.

- Há! Só agora que você percebeu, Goten? A solução é treinar bastante para poder sustentar uma luta, ao menos! – respondeu o jovem, com certo sarcasmo.

- Então! Por isso mesmo, vamos nós dois nos ajudar. Você também não deve querer incomodar o sr. Vegeta agora, certo?

A pergunta irritou Trunks

- Eu não atrapalho meu pai! E porque você está com essa história de querer deixá-los treinando sozinhos, de repente? Pirou, Goten?

- Ora, você não ouviu? – disse Goten espantado – eles acham que alguma coisa pode estar prestes a acontecer!

Trunks deu um resmungo

- Hn! Não acredito nisso, nem meu pai. Ele próprio já disse que agora, com a força que ele e Goku atingiram, não haverá ameaças. Além disso, não há prova alguma de qualquer perigo.

Goten suspirou e desistiu. Ao menos, Trunks havia concordado em treinarem juntos. Não que ele estivesse muito a fim de ficar lutando. Às vezes até era divertido, mas ele não tinha o mesmo pique que seu pai ou Vegeta. Seu lado humano lhe requisitava um pouco de paz também.

_Quem sabe, talvez Trunks esteja certo. Tudo ficará em paz. Meu pai não detectou nenhum ki fora do normal. Não vou ficar me preocupando..._

E então, não muito longe de onde estavam os dois, uma luz brilhou, houve uma breve fumaça, e surgiu um estranho objeto. De dentro deste, vinha um imenso ki.


	2. Chapter 2

Notas da autora: aqui está o segundo capítulo. Mirai Trunks é o Trunks do futuro, pra quem não sabe. E torno a avisar: este fanfic, em breve, vai conter yaoi, ou seja, relacionamento entre dois homens (Goku e Vegeta, Trunks e Goten). Não gosta, não leia, por favor!

Ah, e eu peço, dêem sugestões, eu adoro!

Valeu;

Priscila

Capítulo II

Então, na linha do horizonte, Trunks e Goten viram algo surgir. Diversas pessoas que andavam por ali se assustaram e saíram correndo. Outras, mais curiosas, foram se aglomerando em torno do estranho objeto, que os dois garotos ainda não distinguiam bem.

Dava para sentir uma energia imensa.

* * *

Bem longe da cidade, Gohan e Piccolo, que tinham as mentes quietas e concentradas, sentiram o ki.

Goku, que fizera uma pausa no treinamento para um lanchinho, também captou.

Kulilin, que estava na casa do Kame, sentiu de repente a forte presença, e lembrou a quem pertencia aquele ki.

Tem Shin Han e Yamcha, igualmente.

Lá das montanhas onde ainda treinava, Vegeta sentiu e no mesmo instante identificou quem era.

O mesmo pensamento passou pela cabeça de todos: problemas.

E então, no momento em que Goku levava os dedos à testa para se teletransportar, o telefone tocou. Do outro lado da linha, Bulma estava apavorada.

* * *

Goten tinha os olhos arregalados. Trunks, por sua vez, parecia mais intrigado. Havia algo naquele ki, algo inexplicável, que ele sentia muito forte dentro de si.

Enquanto iam na direção da estranha força, Goten virou-se para Trunks

- Então, o que você acha? – perguntou, excitado – na minha opinião, não é um ki maligno.

O rapaz assentiu com a cabeça. Mal tinha ouvido a pergunta, sentia-se estranhamente atraído para frente. Goten percebeu e não falou mais nada enquanto se aproximavam daquela...máquina. Dava agora pra ver que era isso; uma máquina de formato oval.

As pessoas em volta já comentavam que, sendo mais uma produção da Corporação Cápsula, não havia perigo. Provavelmente era algum tipo de experimento. Assim, mais alguns se afastaram. Restavam poucos quando os dois garotos finalmente chegaram ao local.

O garoto de cabelos roxos logo notou o emblema da Corporação Cápsula gravado num canto. E no centro da máquina, riscado à mão, lia-se "esperança".

Então, a parte superior da máquina se abriu, e de dentro saiu um homem.

Trunks e Goten tomaram um susto enorme.

O homem tinha no rosto uma seriedade que o fazia parecer mais velho do que era. Um estranho brilho nos olhos muito azuis parecia ocultar algo sombrio. Os cabelos, roxos e longos, estavam presos para trás. Havia uma espada presa às suas costas.

- Ainda está um pouco longe da Corporação Cápsula...acho que me distraí na hora de programar o local.

Trunks assustava-se cada vez mais

- Ma...mas, este sou eu...

Goten observava boquiaberto, sem entender nada. Percebeu que todos em volta já se dispersavam, talvez cansados de tentar entender o que acontecia, mas certos de que não havia ameaça.

Trunks decidiu-se e avançou um passo. Abriu a boca, mas o estranho falou primeiro.

- Desculpem-me assustá-los. Eu explicarei tudo. Mas antes, precisamos nos reunir com todos...

- Que conversa é essa? – irritou-se o jovem – Diga agora quem é você! De onde veio?

Mirai Trunks o observou por um instante e sua expressão tornou-se mais serena. Depois, olhou impressionado para Goten.

- Este aí parece demais com Goku. É filho dele?

- Responda! – exigiu Trunks – esse troço aí, parece uma máquina do tempo... Esta história me parece familiar. Ocorreu algo parecido no passado...

- É verdade – Goten recordou – Gohan nos contou, lembra? Esse cara deve ser aquele que já veio uma vez avisar algo importante...

- Está correto, é isso mesmo. Meu nome é Trunks e vim do futuro. Agora eu lhes peço, temos que nos encontrar com todos, Goku, Vegeta, Gohan e os outros, o mais rápido possível. Vamos, no caminho eu explico a vocês.

Não houve mais tempo para perguntas, pois ele lançou-se ao ar, voando em alta velocidade na direção da Corporação Cápsula. Ainda confusos, os dois o seguiram. Logo, captaram vários ki poderosos vindo em sua direção. _Provavelmente – deduziu Mirai Trunks – sentiram a minha presença. Devem estar todos vindo pra cá... Melhor. Isso nos poupará tempo. Devemos chegar na casa de minha mãe antes deles nos alcançarem._

* * *

Goten era o menos desconfiado. Buscou os olhos do outro, a fim de lhe passar tranqüilidade, mas Trunks parecia distante, mesmo quando retribuiu o olhar.

_Lógico, deve estar um tanto chocado. Não é todo dia que aparece uma versão sua do futuro... Mas ele é tão diferente. Não é exatamente física a mudança...Os olhos são maduros demais. Este Trunks parece tão sério!_

Mirai Trunks notou que era examinado

- E então, você é mesmo filho de Goku?

- Sou. Você não vai nos dizer o que está afinal acontecendo? – Goten estava ansioso, e Trunks despertou da introspecção, forçando-se a escutar a história.

- Cell voltou – Mirai Trunks fechou os olhos e seu rosto tornou-se mais duro – mas não está como antes. O Cell que matei no meu tempo... Ele foi direto pro inferno. Lá, ele absorveu os andróides 17 e 18 que eu também havia matado.

- Espere! – Trunks exclamou – pelo que sei, mesmo o Cell perfeito não era páreo para Gohan. E atualmente, todos estão em níveis muito mais altos...

Parou e encarou sua versão futura

- Você também tem um poder incrível...eu e Goten sentimos assim que chegou.

- Ei, gente, peraí... este Cell não está no inferno! – Goten questionou, não entendendo o porquê da preocupação.

- Ainda não terminei. Sim, é verdade que estou mais forte também. E Cell realmente estava no inferno. Mas agora... Agora deve estar aqui.

- Como é! – os dois tomaram um grande choque

- Isso mesmo. O dr. Gero continuou suas pesquisas lá no inferno. Ele construiu um andróide terrível... Zargon. Além de ser incrivelmente forte, ele é capaz de viajar no tempo. O objetivo do dr. Gero ao criar este andróide foi aperfeiçoar mais ainda o andróide Cell. Ele absorveu Zargon, tornando-se capaz de viajar no tempo.

Goten assustava-se cada vez mais. Trunks por sua vez não aparentava tanto pavor, e subitamente lembrou-se:

- Goten...será que o que acabou de acontecer agora não tem relação com essa história?

Goten arregalou ainda mais seus enormes olhos negros

- Puxa vida! Eu não tinha pensado nisso...

Mirai Trunks olhou para eles, já temendo o que ouviria. Então, antes que os rapazes pudessem contar, os três alcançaram a Corporação Cápsula. A primeira coisa que ouviram foram os berros desesperados de Bulma.

- Como assim, o radar sumiu, papai!

Trunks e Goten trocaram um olhar. O outro Trunks parou e ficou escutando, sem conseguir acreditar.

_Cheguei tarde, como temia..._

Os três, parados na porta de entrada do edifício, escutaram outra voz.

- Calma, Bulma... será que você não guardou em algum outro lugar?

- Mas será que você não consegue encaixar os fatos, Goku?

Mas ele já não prestava atenção a ela. Tinha os olhos fixos na porta, onde estava parado alguém que ele já esperava.

- Então, Trunks! Senti a sua presença. Sabia que estava vindo pra cá.

- Senhor Goku...o radar das esferas desapareceu?

- Você! – exclamou Bulma, assustada – Você sabia que ele estava aqui o tempo todo, Goku!

Ele ainda observava o viajante do tempo.

- Ele chegou há pouco tempo. Como senti o ki dele vindo nesta direção, junto com Trunks e Goten, resolvi vir te ajudar.

- Faz sentido o radar ter sumido. Tentei ser mais rápido, e falhei. Mas eu não estava preparado para...isso. Tive que recarregar a energia da máquina do tempo. Droga! – apertou as mãos com força – agora aquele monstro já deve ter feito seu pedido!

Trunks e Goten haviam se aproximado. Goten notou como seu pai estava tão sério; era raro vê-lo assim, e o rapaz não gostou. Simplesmente não combinava com ele.

- Vamos, conte logo o que houve – Bulma exigiu, já impaciente com a tensão. Goku nada disse, aguardou Trunks do futuro falar, sem desviar os olhos dos dele.

- Vegeta, quer dizer, meu pai está vindo para cá. Os outros também, posso senti-los. É melhor esperá-los para falar.

Goku concordou e olhou pela janela. Também sentia todos se aproximando. Piccolo e Gohan vinham da mesma direção...estariam juntos?

Passado o choque de ver outro igual a si, Trunks parou de observar sua versão futura e de comparar-se a ele. Era um tanto mais alto e tinha os traços mais duros, mais rígidos. Parecia também ser bastante quieto. O rapaz não queria mais saber disso; era meio estranho ter por perto outro igual a si. Igual e diferente.

Goten mostrou-se curioso em relação ao viajante do tempo.

- Então...houve estragos no seu tempo? – perguntou o jovem, com sincero interesse.

Mirai Trunks voltou-se para ele

- Não. Ele ignorou o meu mundo. Como eu disse, tenho razões para acreditar que veio direto para cá.

- Quais razões?

- Vou dizer tudo que sei...mas para isso, vamos esperar que todos cheguem. Estão muito próximos agora. – respondeu, observando o garoto. Gostava dele, parecia muito com Goku, até o jeito de falar. Do mesmo modo, lá estava sua versão presente, emburrado num canto, de braços cruzados. A cópia de Vegeta.

Notou que Goten o fitava de vez em quando, com aqueles olhos enormes, inocentes. Parecia de fato impressionado com sua aparição. Também olhava para Trunks; devia estar comparando os dois.

_O que Goten tanto olha?_ – perguntou-se o Trunks mais jovem. Não suportava a idéia de ser comparado. Lançou-lhe um olhar fulminante. Goten não entendeu porque e aproximou-se. Trunks o encarou.

- Seja mais discreto. Pare de ficar olhando.

Goten abriu um sorriso

- Qual o problema, Trunks? – e pôs as mãos nos ombros dele

O rapaz emburrou mais ainda e grunhiu qualquer coisa.

A mãe de Bulma veio trazendo chá para todos e tagarelando, tentando descontrair o clima. Bulma também quis mudar um pouco o assunto e sorriu para seu filho do futuro. Estava a ponto de lhe perguntar como ia a vida em sua época, quando entrou Vegeta, voando pela janela.

Ele encarou a todos e por último fixou os olhos em Mirai Trunks. Este baixou os olhos.

- Já direi o motivo da minha vinda...estou aguardando os outros chegarem.

Vegeta resmungou e cruzou os braços.

- A propósito, Vegeta – Bulma informou – o radar das esferas sumiu. Fui procurá-lo depois que houve aquele incidente. Não estava mais lá.

Se houve algum choque, Vegeta não demonstrou. Apenas, olhou rapidamente nos olhos de Bulma. Não dava pra saber se a notícia o surpreendera.

Na verdade, Vegeta estava mais preocupado com o imenso ki que vinha de seu filho do futuro. Com um poder tão grande, o que poderia tê-lo feito voltar no tempo novamente?

_Mas o moleque está sozinho naquela dimensão. Mesmo com treinamento não pode evoluir até o seu máximo. Com alguém para lutar, o nível de luta pode subir muito mais! – _trincou os dentes – _tenho certeza de que com este treinamento, eu seria capaz de enfrentar Kakarotto sem problemas!_

Não percebeu que Goku tinha os olhos bem fixos nele.

Então, Piccolo e Gohan chegaram, dizendo que Kulilin, Yamcha e Ten Shin Han vinham logo atrás. Nem foi preciso avisá-los que deveriam esperar todos chegarem para que Mirai Trunks contasse logo por que estava ali.

Pouco depois, os três homens chegaram. Tinham voado o mais rápido que podiam, e quando viram aquele mesmo rapaz que viera do futuro anos atrás ali, já mais adulto, confirmaram suas suspeitas.

- Então, Trunks – Kulilin pediu calmamente – conte-nos.

Mirai Trunks olhou a todos, um por um.

- Muito obrigado a todos vocês por terem vindo. Da outra vez que vim, trazia más notícias. Infelizmente agora também. Como todos vocês sabem, após treinar tanto neste tempo, e até morrer, me tornei mais forte. Fui capaz de derrotar Cell em sua primeira forma, e os andróides. Todos eles foram pro inferno. Foi lá que começou tudo. Cell os absorveu lá mesmo, tornando-se perfeito. O dr. Gero ainda pretendia que Cell fosse a criatura perfeita e mais poderosa do universo. E sabia que Cell estava agora morto, e preso ao inferno. Então, criou um outro andróide. O nome dele é Zargon. É um protótipo humano, como os números 17 e 18. Chegava a ser mais poderoso que Cell, e tinha uma incrível habilidade. Era capaz de viajar no tempo livremente.

Todos tinham os olhos arregalados, mesmo Vegeta, sem nem perceber.

- Isso não é tudo – prosseguiu ele, tentando conter a raiva – Zargon, como eu lhes disse, tinha um ki inimaginável. Mas agora, a situação piorou. Ele se uniu ao Cell. Deixou-se absorver por ele. Agora, Cell adquiriu seu dom de atravessar o tempo...e o pior de tudo...tornou-se poderoso acima de nossa compreensão.

- Mas Trunks – Kulilin interrompeu – esqueceu-se que Gohan acabou com Cell perfeito sem problemas? Sem contar que, agora, todos estão bem mais fortes.

- Não sei dizer bem em que nível Cell está agora. Não se esqueçam de que ele absorveu um andróide, e mais poderoso ainda do que ele.

- Esperem aí – Piccolo interferiu – Cell não está no inferno?

- É verdade – Kulilin lembrou.

- Ele escapou. Seu novo poder de atravessar dimensões lhe permite isso. É capaz de perambular por qualquer tempo, mesmo estando morto. Mas ele não quer ficar nesta condição. Está atrás das esferas do dragão. Quer ressucitar. E pelo que minha mãe disse, parece que ele conseguiu...

- Como assim! – exclamaram Piccolo, Gohan, Yamcha, Kulilin e Tem Shin Han juntos.

- Ah, vocês não ficaram sabendo? O radar desapareceu daqui! – Bulma explicou

- Eu sabia que Cell viria pra cá. – Trunks prosseguiu – veio para esta época – voltou-se para Goku – a fim de enfrentar você, sr.Goku.

- Enfrentar a mim? Mas por quê?

- Ora, Kakarotto – Vegeta falou com desdém – você está morto naquela dimensão. E este monstro tem células de sayajin, esqueceu? É natural que queira procurar desafios.

- Isso mesmo. E ele escolheu justamente este ano, pois já visitou vários outros passados – nesta hora, mirai Trunks encarou Goku seriamente – e constatou que todos vocês eram fracos demais para ele.

- Como é! – Vegeta enfureceu-se – Quer dizer que o imbecil nos considerou muito abaixo dele?

- Sim. Visitou várias épocas passadas. A cada vez, voltava ao dr. Maki e lhe dizia que iria mais anos a frente. Parece que visitou uma época em que Goku atingiu um nível poderosíssimo, e mesmo assim não o considerou à altura dele.

- Deve estar se referindo àquela transformação que você fez quando Majin Boo nos atacou, certo, pai? – Goten perguntou

- Sim, o terceiro nível do super sayajin... – confirmou Goku

_Maldito!_ – uma ira inominável apossou-se de Vegeta – _considera baixo este nível de Kakarotto, um nível que eu nem sequer chego perto..._

- Até que se decidiu por este ano. E parece que já conseguiu o radar. Temos que andar logo e tentar impedi-lo. Estando morto, ele tem pouco tempo para procurar as esferas. Está condenado a retornar ao inferno em pouco tempo. Mas com o radar isso se torna mais fácil...

- Tarde demais. Há pouco tempo o céu escureceu. Shen Long foi convocado. Deve ter sido ele... – disse Bulma

- Então, só nos resta procurá-lo.

- Bem, se o objetivo dele é lutar comigo, ele deve nos achar logo – Goku falou, e olhou bem nos olhos de Trunks – Você viu este monstro...acha realmente que ele está tão acima de nós?

- Aí que você se engana. Eu não o vi, nem jamais falei com ele. Como poderia? Ele veio do inferno direto pra cá.

- O que! – todos levaram um choque

- Mas então – Piccolo questionou, desconfiado – como você pode ter tanta informação?

Mirai Trunks baixou a cabeça e pareceu lembrar de algo muito bom, no meio de tantas notícias trágicas. Quase sorria ao falar.

- Quem me contou tudo isso foi meu pai, Vegeta, por meio de telepatia. Ele está no inferno. Viu e ouviu tudo que aconteceu lá, desde o começo. Se não fosse por ele, jamais saberíamos de nada.

Fez-se silêncio. Todos ali sabiam que Vegeta daquela época havia morrido lutando contra os andróides, mas não pela Terra. Ele ainda era uma pessoa egoísta demais, preocupado apenas com seus poderes. A ambição o movera na batalha que lhe tirara a vida. De modo que ninguém ousou encará-lo nesta hora.

Exceto Goku.

Vegeta manteve sua postura indiferente e orgulhosa e uma certa ironia surgiu em seu rosto. Como se não fosse óbvio para aqueles terráqueos que ele, o príncipe dos sayajins, ia mesmo pro inferno, pois era movido apenas à maldade. Era ridículo que sequer cogitassem em pensar o contrário.

_Mas as coisas mudaram nesta dimensão, Vegeta._

A voz passou correndo pela sua cabeça. Vegeta teve um sobressalto e olhou em volta. Quem invadira assim sua mente?

Podia jurar que conhecia aquela voz. Podia jurar que era de Kakarotto.

_Mas Kakarotto não lê pensamentos. Nunca soube de tal habilidade!_

_É, mas o idiota é cheio de segredos sobre seu potencial. Pode ter sido..._

Tudo isso, o silêncio e depois a voz, havia durado apenas uns segundos, e logo, mirai Trunks voltou a contar o que sabia. Todos lhe prestaram atenção absoluta, inclusive Goku. E Vegeta não teve como saber se havia imaginado coisas. Podia ser que ainda estivesse imaginando, pois o idiota de terceira categoria pareceu ainda olhá-lo mais uma vez, discretamente, expressando algo que ele não soube o que era.

- Bom, gente – Kulilin exclamou – não era de se esperar que Cell fosse tão bonzinho, contando a Trunks todos os seus planos! O que estávamos pensando, né? – completou, de bom humor.

Mirai Trunks agora estava muito quieto, com o olhar perdido. Já havia contado tudo o que sabia. Apenas uma dúvida se passava pela cabeça de todos. Será que ele ficaria para lutar? Seu tempo não sofria ameaças. Mas ele não parecia estar pronto para partir.

Ninguém fez a pergunta.

O primeiro a se manifestar foi Vegeta. Tremia de raiva. Parecia estar se contendo para não se tornar super sayajin e mandar tudo pelos ares imediatamente.

- Bulma! Quero uma cápsula de gravidade quinhentas vezes aumentada! – berrou, antes de disparar pela janela na velocidade da luz.

- Tá bem, tá bem... – ela resmungou, notando que ambos os Trunks ainda mantinham os olhos fixos em Vegeta até que ele desaparecesse no céu.

Gohan e Piccolo se entreolharam. A intuição de Goku estava certa, assim como a de Piccolo. No entanto, já deviam ter se preparado desde muito antes. Principalmente Gohan. Havia ignorado o treinamento árduo de seu pai e seu mestre por tempo demais. Agora, talvez fosse tarde para se preparar. Cell, provavelmente, já estaria vivo.

Goku percebeu a preocupação nos olhos do filho.

- Ei, Gohan... Não se preocupe. Vai dar tudo certo! Você não ia treinar com Piccolo?- Goku falou com sua habitual tranqüilidade

Gohan sentia-se envergonhado

- É...tomara que eu consiga ajudar contra este inimigo.

- É claro que vai. Vamos lá, eu também vou me preparar o máximo que puder.

Goten deu um passo à frente, Trunks logo atrás dele.

- Papai, Trunks e eu decidimos treinar juntos. Não quero atrapalhar o seu ritmo.

- Você que sabe – Goku sorriu – mas você não atrapalha, Goten! Você é um adversário bem esperto.

Goten ficou feliz com o comentário, mas mesmo assim estava decidido; ele e Trunks tinham níveis parecidos, seria ideal que se ajudassem.

- Meu pai prefere treinar sozinho – Trunks falou, pensativo.

- Eu vou com ele – mirai Trunks resolveu – ele sabe muito bem que é mais eficiente assim.

- Boa sorte, mas eu o conheço, e ele não vai aceitar ajuda agora – Trunks avisou, e sua versão do futuro o observou por um instante.

- Você costuma treinar ao lado dele?

- Mais ou menos. Ele não tem muita paciência, considera meu nível baixo demais.

Ambos se encaravam. Sabiam que o Trunks do futuro tinha um poder de luta alto.

- Eu vou lá – mirai decidiu, e disparou pelo céu.

- Então, ele pretende lutar aqui... – Bulma observou

- É...não vamos nos meter. Não sabemos o que se passa pela cabeça dele – pediu Goku

Kulilin, Ten Shin Han e Yamcha se entreolhavam meio deslocados. Já estavam cansados de saber que sua ajuda não contava desde que as batalhas haviam atingido níveis sobrenaturais. Só haviam comparecido ali por pura preocupação, em saber o que estava acontecendo. Agora, informados, sabiam que só podiam esperar.

- Nem na luta contra o Cell daqui, muitos anos atrás, pude fazer alguma coisa. Desta vez, nem vou me meter – Kulilin avisou.

Goku ficou meio sem jeito, mas concordou que era melhor eles não interferirem.

- Então – Bulma comentou – provavelmente, aquele monstro foi quem roubou o radar. Como saberia sobre ele?

- Não podemos esquecer que aquele dr.Maki passou anos coletando informações minhas durante as lutas...pode ser isso. Ou então, alguém no inferno lhe contou. Alguém que sabia...

- É verdade, Goku...mas isso não importa muito agora, né?

Goku tinha uma seriedade no rosto raramente vista. Aquela que aparece quando há ameaças se aproximando. Ninguém ousava contestá-lo quando estava assim.

Ele parecia estar se concentrando. Para sentir alguma coisa. Todos o olhavam, ansiosos.

- O ki de Cell. Eu consegui senti-lo.

Silêncio absoluto.

- Não há palavras. Não podemos perder tempo. Se ele resolver atacar logo...

- Droga! – Piccolo irritou-se – não temos chance alguma. Quem garante que ele não vai atacar agora?

- Só podemos aproveitar cada minuto que tivermos – Goku finalizou a conversa, e colocou dois dedos na testa. Nem sequer teve tempo de ouvir as despedidas. Mas sua rapidez serviu de exemplo e todos também trataram de se dirigir logo aos locais de treinamento. Piccolo e Gohan voltaram para onde estavam antes. Trunks achou uma boa idéia levar Goten para uma das montanhas onde praticava com seu pai. Bulma, por sua vez, foi rapidamente pedir ao seu pai para construir a sala de gravidade quinhentas vezes aumentada, que Vegeta lhe pedira tão educadamente.

* * *

Mirai Trunks ainda não havia alcançado Vegeta. Esperava que seu pai o aceitasse como parceiro de luta.

_Atravessei o tempo. Contei a todos sobre o que houve. Mas minha missão não acaba aqui. _

_Meu pai, Vegeta, tem que me treinar!_


	3. Chapter 3

Notas da autora: O yaoi começa a se desenrolar entre Goku e Vegeta.

Ah, Trunks e Goten estão, respectivamente, com 17 e 16 anos nesta história.

Palavras em _itálico_ são pensamentos.

Qualquer sugestão, por favor, estou aberta!

Capítulo IV

Assim que se viu sozinho, Goku tomou uma decisão. Não tinha feito isso antes por causa dos outros. Não queria assustá-los. Não queria que ficassem mais nervosos do que o necessário.

Mas a verdade era que ninguém sabia quando, ou como Cell iria agir. E Goku achou que a hora de saber isso era já.

Com sua técnica de teletransporte, ele surgiu na frente do andróide. Ele estava voando acima das nuvens, numa região inabitada. Isso causou alívio em Goku.

Cell parou e o encarou.

- Até que enfim, Son Goku. Eu já o esperava. Demorou para sentir meu ki?

Goku o olhava fixamente.

- Vamos, Cell. Diga logo o que pretende – disse, ignorando a pergunta.

- Você não parece surpreso em me ver. Se foi Trunks que veio novamente, diga a ele que não importa. O poder dele é insignificante comparado ao meu. É só você que me interessa, Goku!

O sayajin compreendia as palavras do monstro.

- Então, veio a esta época só para me enfrentar, Cell?

- Mas é lógico. De onde venho, você já está morto. Só resta aquele lixo do Trunks. Quando me matou, eu era bem diferente.

Goku reparou bem nele. Parecia bastante com o Cell perfeito dessa época, exceto pelos olhos. Eram avermelhados. Provavelmente, pertenciam ao tal andróide Zargon.

- Nem pense em me comparar com o Cell que vocês derrotaram. Trunks me contou tudo, antes de me matar. Parece que me tornei uma criatura perfeita quando vim a essa época. Se me achavam poderoso naquelas condições, agora vão tremer de horror!

- Então é verdade que você se fundiu com outro andróide?

Cell sorriu com maldade.

- Exatamente. Como pode ver, isso não interferiu em minha aparência. Zargon só me trouxe habilidades, e muita força. Foi criado unicamente para isso, pelo fabuloso dr. Gero!

Goku tinha a testa franzida e seus olhos não desviavam dos de Cell.

- Não vai dizer o que pretende?

O monstro o observou por um instante, balançando a cauda de um lado para outro, fazendo a terra tremer a cada batida no chão.

- Goku! Quero que me mostre todo o seu poder!

- O que!

- Isso mesmo! Libere todo o seu ki, agora!

Assustado por um momento, Goku logo se recuperou, decidido a fazer como Cell mandara.

- HÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!

Aos poucos, o chão foi tremendo. Pedrinhas, depois pedras maiores, começaram a levantar do chão. Montanhas balançaram e a ventania teria levado homens e casas, se estivessem perto. Goku estava rodeado por uma aura inacreditável de ki, que não parava de aumentar.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH...

Cell o observava, impassível.

Com o rosto voltado pro céu, e os punhos apertados, Goku continuava liberando energia.

O céu havia escurecido, nuvens surgiam acima deles. E Cell estava perdendo a paciência.

- Não brinque comigo, eu sei que você tem muito mais! Mostre agora, Goku!

- HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA – Goku gritou, ao ir para sua forma de Super Sayajin, e depois para a segunda fase. A aura em torno dele tornou-se dourada, e os olhos já não eram tão gentis.

Ficou deste modo encarando Cell um tempão, deixando a fúria transparecer em seus olhos. Mas ainda não era um desafio. Cell percebeu isso muito bem.

- Son Goku. Essa sua forma não me impressiona em nada. Não me diga que o que eu vi no passado era uma ilusão? Vamos, mostre-me!

Era isso que ele queria ouvir. Então, aquele monstro realmente vira...

A ventania tornou-se mais forte e pedras enormes começaram a rachar, quando Goku iniciou sua terceira e última transformação. As pupilas quase sumiram dentro dos olhos. Quando voltaram a surgir, brilhavam perigosamente. Os cabelos cresceram e cresceram, chegando até a cintura.

O poder que emanava era infinito.

Cell olhou para ele, satisfeito.

- Então, Goku...este é o super sayajin nível 3? Devo admitir que é mesmo impressionante...

Envolvido por aquele ki absurdo, Goku encarava Cell com fúria contida.

- Mostrei o que eu sei. E agora, Cell, o que fará?

- Agora, é minha vez!

O andróide posicionou-se, e, como Goku, liberou sua força máxima. Do mesmo modo, a terra tremeu e rochas de todos os tamanhos levitaram, antes de se espatifarem contra o ki imensurável de Cell.

Ainda em sua forma de super sayajin 3, Goku constatava, sem dúvidas, que a força daquele monstro era mais do que equivalente à sua própria...

Na mesma hora, o sayajin sentiu a ansiedade de ter alguém à sua altura para uma batalha.

Os dois se encaravam. Aquilo havia sido apenas uma mostra do que eram capazes. Mas ambos sabiam que a luta ainda estava por vir.

- Goku, deixarei isso bem claro: só quem me interessa aqui é você! Entende? Piccolo, Trunks, Gohan, Vegeta, todos eles são lixo. Quero lutar com você!

- Faça como quiser, Cell. Mas não subestime o poder deles. Garanto que eles te enfrentariam.

- Impossível. Mesmo você está abaixo de mim agora, Goku. Ou não percebeu?

- Sim, eu percebi – ele admitiu, sem hesitar – por isso, sei que você me dará mais tempo para treinar. Quer que eu me fortaleça para enfrentar você, não é isso?

- Exatamente. Como você é esperto, Goku. Tem sorte de eu ter no meu corpo células de sayajin. Desejo um grande desafio, do contrário matava você aqui mesmo.

Goku o olhava com desdém.

- Bem, nos veremos daqui a três meses. Ouviu bem, Goku? Você tem três meses se quiser salvar a Terra. Adeus!

Goku esperou ele se distanciar, mas Cell voltou de repente.

- Ah, esqueci. Tome isso de volta, não preciso mais agora – disse, e jogou para Goku o radar do dragão. Depois, teletransportou-se para Deus-sabe-onde.

Voltando para sua forma normal, Goku pensava de que modo iria aumentar seus poderes em tão pouco tempo.

_Preciso de um adversário de luta..._

_Vegeta..._

* * *

Dois dias se passaram. Goku tinha avisado a todos sobre as intenções de Cell. Só não mencionou que ele os chamara de lixo, principalmente por causa de Vegeta. O príncipe dos sayajins era capaz de ir atrás de Cell agora mesmo para enfrentá-lo, só por causa do insulto. Já havia quase feito isso, quando Trunks comentara a opinião de Cell sobre a força de todos. E Goku não queria nem um pouco vê-lo morto por aquele monstro.

Vegeta estava irado. Havia afirmado que seria ele o guerreiro a derrotar Cell. Ele sozinho. Ninguém mais, gritara, iria lutar. E ao dizer isso, olhara direto para Goku, que não disse nada. Apenas retornou o olhar de Vegeta, tentando assim passar-lhe calma. A verdade era que Goku não suportava mais ver Vegeta nesse estado. Ele estava sempre tenso com sua obsessão. Goku sentia-se mal em saber que, de certa forma, era o culpado.

Verdade que, na época de majin Boo, Vegeta havia admitido, sem ressentimentos, que Goku era o mais forte. Todos poderiam pensar que ele aceitara este fato; e realmente parecia que ele havia deixado de lado sua frustração.

E agora, ele estava decidido a ser o único a vencer esta luta.

_Decidido, não. Desesperado. _

Goku sabia. Enxergava isso claramente.

Escutava a mente obstinada de Vegeta.

Depois, cheio de raiva, o príncipe dos sayajins havia voado para bem longe, esperando que a cápsula de gravidade ficasse pronta. A outra, na qual treinara na época de majin Boo, havia explodido. Aquelas coisas não resistiam à energia imensa de um sayajin. Toda hora, o pai de Bulma era obrigado a construir uma nova.

Agora, Goku estava sentado com as pernas cruzadas, acima de uma cachoeira. O barulho forte da água corrente era bom para meditar, antes de começar o treino pesado.

Ainda não havia pensado num jeito bom de treinar. Piccolo estava com Gohan; os dois haviam resolvido praticar num local rochoso e desabitado, onde havia espaço e silêncio. No entanto, Goku achava aquilo insuficiente. Se ao menos pudesse entrar novamente na Sala do Espírito e do Tempo... Havia esgotado todo o tempo que podia passar lá dentro.

Trunks e Goten estavam treinando juntos em algum canto, não muito distante.

Havia o Trunks do futuro. Mas ele fora atrás de Vegeta. Queria que seu pai o treinasse. Provavelmente, se Vegeta não fosse teimoso demais, estariam treinando juntos agora. Goku sabia muito bem que mirai Trunks queria também passar um tempo sozinho com Vegeta.

De súbito, sentiu um ki forte se aproximando dele. Não havia dúvidas; era mirai Trunks. Estava vindo em sua direção.

Poucos minutos depois, ele chegou. Parecia frustrado, a testa franzida fazendo-o parecer muito com Vegeta.

- Goku, desculpe incomodar seu treino. Preciso falar com o senhor.

- Trunks! Não estava com Vegeta?

- Estava. Mas é impossível. Ele insiste em treinar na gravidade 400 vezes aumentada. E depois, disse que vai aumentar para 500.

Goku não se surpreendeu. _Vegeta está decidido mesmo..._

- Eu não suportei. É demais para mim, mesmo transformado em super sayajin. E sabe o que eu acho? Meu pai também está se forçando muito para agüentar. E aquela cápsula parece até que vai explodir às vezes, por causa da pressão.

Goku sorriu para ele.

- Não se preocupe, Trunks. Seu pai sabe o que está fazendo. Ele já treinou lá antes. Se Vegeta acha que esse é o melhor modo de ficar mais forte, vamos deixá-lo.

Trunks ficou pensativo por um tempo. Depois disse, cabisbaixo:

- Parece que meu pai não mudou nada. Continua ambicioso. Só consegue pensar em superar você, Goku.

- Não é bem assim, Trunks – Goku explicou com calma – o seu pai está diferente, ele lutou pela Terra quando majin Boo nos ameaçou.

O viajante do tempo escutava com atenção. Não escondeu sua surpresa com as palavras de Goku.

- E agora – continuou o sayajin – acho que Vegeta só quer ficar mais forte para derrotar Cell.

- É, talvez você tenha razão, sr. Goku.

Trunks achou que não era hora de perder tempo se preocupando com isso. Tinha que arranjar um novo jeito de treinar. Ergueu o olhar, que estivera baixo, e deparou-se com o rosto compreensivo de Goku.

- Pode treinar comigo se quiser, Trunks.

- Sério? Puxa, muito obrigado, sr. Goku...

* * *

Enquanto isso, Piccolo e Gohan haviam terminado sua concentração mental. Estavam agora fazendo um aquecimento para depois começarem um treino mais sério. Trocavam chutes e socos, a fim de descontrair os músculos. Voavam em alta velocidade.

Piccolo não escondia sua surpresa. Mesmo estando todo esse tempo sem prática alguma, Gohan ultrapassava de longe suas forças. A verdade era que ele mal acompanhava o ritmo de seu discípulo. Gotas de suor lhe caíam pelo rosto sem parar, embora Gohan não parecesse estar se esforçando tanto.

Piccolo logo percebeu que o filho de Goku estava contendo suas forças.

- Pare, Gohan.

- Ãh!

Gohan deteve-se bem a tempo de evitar que um soco acertasse seu mestre bem na cara. Piccolo havia parado abruptamente o treino.

- O que houve?

O namekuseijin o observou com seriedade

- É impossível nós treinarmos juntos. Meu nível já não se compara ao seu.

- Sr. Piccolo... – Gohan ia argumentar, mas foi interrompido.

- Não discuta, Gohan. A Terra vai precisar da sua força, é melhor que você treine com alguém que possa sustentar um desafio a você.

O rapaz olhou nos olhos de seu mestre, e Piccolo viu sua tristeza. Gohan gostaria de treinar ao seu lado, mas seria perda de tempo numa hora dessas.

Mas Gohan ouviu e escutou seu mestre, como sempre fez.

- Se você acha isso, então tudo bem...

Piccolo aproximou-se, colocando a mão no ombro de seu discípulo.

Vá, então – disse, com uma gentileza que só dirigia a Gohan.

Olharam-se ainda mais uma vez e sentiram a força da ligação entre ambos. Seguro de que esta não seria quebrada, Gohan partiu em busca de um adversário de luta.

Atrás dele, Piccolo tinha um sorriso discreto.

* * *

Dentro da sala de gravidade, Vegeta estava caído no chão. Havia acabado de ser atingido por uma esfera de energia que ele próprio havia lançado, e que fora refletida por um dos robôs que estavam ali para ajudá-lo a treinar. Já estava cansado e um pouco ferido. Ainda não se acostumara perfeitamente àquela gravidade, mas conseguir era obrigação dele. Qualquer coisa era melhor do que aquela humilhação de novo, de ser um estorvo para os outros. Só de lembrar de sua impotência diante dos inimigos anteriores, enchia-se de tanto ódio, que se erguia do chão imediatamente, ferido ou não. Além disso, gostava da sensação de estar ultrapassando todos os seus limites.

Assim, evitava aqueles pensamentos que o atormentavam o tempo todo.

_Cell nem quer se dar ao trabalho de lutar comigo. Foi o que disse Trunks! Aquele andróide quer lutar com Kakarotto! Como se atreve?_

Fechou os olhos com força, tremendo, e levantou-se do chão. Ficou parado, reunindo energia para recomeçar agora um treino mais sério.

_Não posso ficar de brincadeira. Não posso deixar passar esta chance de mostrar quem eu sou. _

_Kakarotto não vai lutar!_

- HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Vegeta liberou de uma vez suas forças, tornando-se super sayajin. Isso facilitou bastante seus movimentos debaixo da gravidade tão alta. Treinou alguns socos e chutes no ar; seus membros agora se mexiam com mais agilidade. Jogou raios de ki contra os robôs, que ficaram refletindo uns contra os outros, até que não agüentaram e derreteram.

- Droga! Preciso de robôs mais resistentes!

Os raios de ki continuavam se movendo, até que se chocaram uns contra os outros, provocando uma pequena explosão. Vegeta desviou-se. Já conseguia mover-se razoavelmente melhor na gravidade 400 vezes maior. Era hora de aumentá-la.

Fez isso. Foi difícil ficar de pé. Abaixou-se e começou a fazer várias flexões, para habituar-se à nova pressão sobre o corpo. Estava difícil. Vegeta sentiu todos os músculos do braço se contraindo quanto tentou forçá-los.

Trincou os dentes e continuou. Ignorando completamente a dor, o príncipe dos sayajins pensava num modo de obrigar seu corpo a adaptar-se logo àquelas condições.

Então teve uma idéia. Com esforço sobrenatural, levantou-se. Suava frio. Lançou várias de esferas de ki, controlando-as para que parassem ao seu redor, até estar completamente cercado por sua própria energia.

Agora, faria os raios virem rapidamente em sua direção.

Tinha que desviar de todos. Ou morrer tentando.

Curvava-se sob a imensa gravidade. Os punhos fortemente fechados. Cada músculo em seu corpo contraía-se com o esforço. Ele iria resistir.

Cruzou os braços para se defender. E os ataques vieram contra ele.

* * *

Goku estava impressionado de verdade. Como Trunks estava mudado! Era claro que havia treinado exaustivamente em seu tempo. Isso não era surpresa, já que o rapaz era o único guerreiro naquela dimensão. E por se importar com a paz, que já lhe fora tirada uma vez, ele se considerava o responsável pela Terra.

Mas Trunks estava muito mais poderoso.

_Nem se compara ao Trunks daqui..._

Ambos estavam em suas formas de super sayajin 2. Lançavam chutes e socos cada vez mais velozes um contra o outro. Não se acertavam; aquilo era ainda um aquecimento. Goku colocou mais força no braço e lançou o punho contra Trunks. O viajante do tempo não teve dificuldade alguma em barrá-lo, e levou o joelho ao estômago de Goku. O sayajin o deteve com um dos braços; o outro acertou em cheio o ombro de Trunks, que foi lançado um pouco para trás.

- Que bom, Trunks! Já vi que não preciso conter meus poderes com você!

Trunks sorriu de um modo que o deixava parecido com Vegeta.

- Mas é claro, sr Goku!

Liberando mais ki, Trunks partiu para atacar. Desta vez foi com toda a sua agilidade, e por um tempo Goku só ficou na defensiva, bloqueando os golpes de Trunks. Estava satisfeito; aquela luta exigia muito dele.

Trunks percebia aos poucos que não conseguia quebrar a defesa de Goku. De repente, ele próprio teve que se defender, pois o sayajin começou o ataque, e partia para cima de Trunks com todas as forças. Goku lançou contra ele um soco, que Trunks bloqueou, mas não foi rápido o bastante para se defender de um chute em seu estômago. Seu rosto contraiu-se de dor, e ele quase não se recuperou a tempo de impedir mais um chute em seu ombro.

Ambos se encararam, excitados.

Um pouco irritado pelos golpes que levou, Trunks foi com mais velocidade ainda, arriscando vários chutes; um acertou Goku de leve no peito. Mas logo o sayajin agarrou seu tornozelo e o jogou para longe. Enquanto Trunks ainda era arrastado pelo ar, Goku lançou contra ele uma esfera de energia. O viajante do tempo conseguiu frear-se e cruzou os braços na frente do corpo para se proteger. A esfera de ki chegou até ele, mas ele a bloqueou.

Já estava ofegando. Trincando os dentes, procurou em volta, mas nada de Goku.

_Droga, ele vai usar o teletransporte!_

Pensado assim, Trunks rapidamente virou-se e lançou o cotovelo com força para frente. Na mesma hora, Goku surgiu no local, e foi golpeado no rosto.

Trunks sorriu satisfeito.

- Muito bem, Trunks! Adivinhou onde eu ia surgir!

Goku estava empolgado.

Porém nem um pouco disposto a perder.

Apertou os punhos e reuniu mais forças. Trunks sentiu seus poderes aumentando.

_Então, ele não lutava com tudo até agora. E ainda nem me mostrou o super sayajin 3..._

Goku o encarou com seriedade. De repente, surgiu atrás dele, e golpeou seu pescoço. Trunks gritou de dor, e o sayajin já estava na frente dele, acertando o punho em seu queixo. Ele foi lançado para cima com o impacto do golpe, mas parou no meio do caminho. Esticou os dois braços e mandou um enorme ataque para cima de Goku, que estava ainda perto dele.

_Por essa ele não esperava!_

O sayajin mal teve tempo de unir os braços para se defender. O raio de ki encostou nele de leve, e ficou um pouco machucado pelo poderoso ataque de Trunks. Enxugou um fio de sangue que lhe escorria da boca e olhou surpreso para seu adversário. Para alguém que treinara sozinho esses anos todos, Trunks era muito bom.

Posicionou-se e esperou que o rapaz viesse. Trunks partiu para o ataque usando toda a sua força em cada golpe. Mandava sem parar chutes e socos contra Goku, que também usava toda a sua agilidade para se defender. Então, o sayajin bloqueou um soco que iria acertá-lo na cara, e imediatamente acertou o punho no estômago de Trunks. O viajante do tempo curvou-se de dor e recebeu uma pancada nas costas. Estava indo de encontro ao chão, e Goku preparou-se para lançar contra ele um kamehameha que iria encerrar a batalha.

De repente, parou. Os braços penderam para baixo.

Trunks conseguiu cair de pé no chão, e olhou para Goku.

O sayajin estava parado no meio do ar, com o olhar assustado.

- Trunks...O ki de Vegeta...o ki do seu pai decaiu muito de repente...

Trunks concentrou-se e sentiu. Realmente, algo estava errado com Vegeta.

_Como Goku percebeu isso tão rápido?_

- Sr. Goku, o que será que houve?

Goku desceu e pousou na frente de Trunks. O rapaz viu que ele parecia preocupado.

- Não sei – respondeu, levando os dedos à testa – vou lá descobrir agora mesmo.

* * *

Vegeta ergueu com esforço o braço que ainda não estava completamente ferido, e conseguiu parar a última esfera de ki que o atacara. Depois, caiu de joelhos no chão, sem forças. Estava tremendo, tremendo de raiva.

_Que fracasso!_

Havia planejado aumentar sua agilidade, para poder se deslocar sem problemas na gravidade 500 vezes maior. Atacando a si próprio com várias esferas de energia, Vegeta tentara se forçar a ser veloz para desviar-se.

Agora, o príncipe dos sayajins jazia caído no chão, vencido por seus próprios golpes.

Todos eles haviam explodido contra seu corpo.

_Uma vergonha! _

A gravidade de 400 ele já havia dominado bem. Porque toda essa dificuldade em se adaptar a uma maior?

_Foi demais, foi um aumento brusco, e eu não tive forças para bloquear meus ataques!_

_Maldição!_

De jeito nenhum pretendia ficar ali, jogado no chão feito um inútil. Sentindo cada membro do seu corpo protestar, Vegeta ergueu-se do chão. Sentado por um instante, esticou as pernas e os braços, ignorando a dor intensa que percorreu seus músculos. O que tinha a fazer agora era levantar e exercitar-se incessantemente. Ficou de pé, e no mesmo instante curvou-se de dor. Uma ou duas costelas estavam quebradas. O príncipe dos sayajins cuspiu sangue e amaldiçoou sua fraqueza, sentando-se novamente.

Então, Goku surgiu na sua frente.

A primeira reação foi um susto; depois Vegeta irritou-se. Não podia sequer levantar para encarar seu rival de frente.

- O que está fazendo aqui, Kakarotto?

Goku viu as condições do sayajin caído na sua frente, e não escondeu a preocupação na voz.

- Senti seu ki decrescer drasticamente, Vegeta. O que houve? – perguntou, aproximando-se.

- Não é da sua conta, e fora daqui, Kakarotto!

Vegeta ficava cada vez mais nervoso por estar numa posição tão humilhante diante de Goku. Reunindo as poucas energias que lhe sobravam, apoiou-se no braço menos dolorido, tentando erguer-se. Seu rosto contraiu-se de dor, e ele voltou a cair.

- Vegeta!

Goku abaixou-se ao lado dele, colocando a mão sobre o seu ombro. Vegeta enfureceu-se mais ainda e empurrou bruscamente a mão de Goku.

- Não se aproxime! Já falei que é pra sair daqui!

Goku levantou-se e ficou assistindo as patéticas tentativas que Vegeta fazia para levantar. Já sabia que o príncipe dos sayajins não aceitaria ajuda, e resolveu esperar para ver o que acontecia.

- Puxa, Vegeta! Essa gravidade é muito alta. Deve ser bom para treinar aqui – comentou, movendo os braços para testar sua resistência – nossa, é bem difícil, Vegeta! Não me diga que já está habituado!

Vegeta já havia se frustrado bastante tentando se mexer, e compreendeu que era impossível. Seus ferimentos sangravam muito e ele lutava contra a dor. A gravidade alta pesava sobre seu corpo machucado. Além disso, percebeu que Goku não pretendia ir embora, como ele havia mandado.

_O imbecil deve estar com pena de mim!_

Goku podia ver o quanto Vegeta estava sofrendo, mesmo que tentasse esconder. Foi até o controle da cápsula e a desligou. A gravidade voltou ao normal, e Vegeta sentiu o peso abandonando seus ombros. Irritado por Goku ainda estar ali, e ainda por cima interferindo no seu treino, Vegeta o encarou, ameaçando-o com os olhos.

- Sa...saia, Kakarotto – mandou, fazendo um esforço absurdo para se erguer. Sem gravidade aumentada era mais fácil, e ele pôde ficar de pé, porém curvado. Deu um passo a frente e cambaleou. Então, Goku perdeu a paciência. Aproximou-se e o segurou pela cintura, para apóia-lo. Antes que ele reclamasse, o outro sayajin levou os dedos à testa, e eles sumiram da sala de gravidade.

Surgiram na sala principal da Corporação Cápsula, onde Bulma estava sentada no sofá. Na mesma hora, Vegeta empurrou o braço de Goku, e caiu no chão.

- IDIOTA! Quem mandou você fazer isso! – berrou, os olhos brilhando com ira.

Goku o olhou fixamente nos olhos.

_Como é teimoso!_

Incapaz de encarar o outro sayajin, Vegeta desviou os olhos, fixando-os no chão.

_Quanta humilhação!_

- O que houve? – Bulma perguntou, correndo para junto de Vegeta.

- Não sei, ele não quis me dizer. Talvez para você ele conte, Bulma – Goku respondeu direto, e os dois olharam para Vegeta. Ele estava sentado de costas para eles.

O príncipe dos sayajins estava se contendo para não tremer. Somente Goku percebeu seus ombros tremendo bem de leve.

_Vegeta... Porque se sente assim?_

Bulma já estava ao lado de Vegeta, examinando seus ferimentos. Ela o tocou bem de leve para verificar se havia algo quebrado. Ele permanecia em silêncio, sozinho com seus pensamentos amargos.

Enquanto isso, Goku, atrás deles, só observava. Não podia fazer mais nada; se chegasse perto de Vegeta, o sayajin teria outro ataque. Por quê? Porque ele tinha que ser sempre motivo de aborrecimento para Vegeta? Porque despertava tanto ódio nele?

_Gostaria que você me visse de outro modo, Vegeta._

Então, Goku despediu-se de Bulma, e foi embora.

- Muito bem, Vegeta! Acha legal o que você fez?Podia ao menos ter agradecido o Goku por te ajudar! – Bulma gritou

- Cale-se! Eu não pedi nada a Kakarotto, e mandei o idiota não se aproximar!

- E você acha mesmo que ele te deixaria lá, ferido e sozinho? Por favor, Vegeta!

Vegeta resmungou alguma coisa inaudível e cruzou os braços, que estavam agora cheios de curativos. De repente, lembrou-se dos olhos de Goku sobre si, firmes e magoados. Estremeceu e afastou a memória.

_Sempre dependendo do idiota! Isso vai acabar! Vou dominar a gravidade de 500 e mostrar a ele!_


	4. Chapter 4

No dia seguinte, Goku chegou cedo à Corporação Cápsula. Já havia avisado a Trunks para não se preocupar, pois Vegeta ia sarar logo logo.

Foi direto falar com Bulma; não queria simplesmente aparecer na frente de Vegeta e irritá-lo.

Bulma abriu a porta e surpreendeu-se ao vê-lo.

- Goku! O que houve?

- Bulma! Os ferimentos do Vegeta vão demorar a sararem, certo?

Ela considerou a pergunta.

- É, acho que sim. Não são simples machucados. Parece que o Vegeta se atacou com sua própria energia.

- O que! Ele disse isso?

- Disse - Bulma prosseguiu, parecendo furiosa - ele me contou depois de eu insistir por horas. O objetivo dele era se acostumar logo à grande pressão sobre o corpo dele, mas ele se precipitou. Você o conhece, Goku. Sabe que aquele lá é obcecado por poder.

Agora, Goku começava a entender melhor o que havia acontecido.

_O plano dele não deu certo... Por isso ele não quis falar nada._

_Por isso, parecia tão humilhado..._

Ainda chocado em saber o que Vegeta fizera a si próprio, Goku lembrou-se de porque tinha vindo.

- Bulma, eu trouxe uma semente dos deuses. Assim, Vegeta poderá voltar logo ao treino.

- Ah, isso é ótimo. Ele está frustrado por não poder treinar. Passou a noite resmungando. Quer que eu entregue a ele?

Goku ia dar a semente na mão dela, mas parou. Tinha uma idéia.

-Não, obrigado. Pode deixar que eu dou a ele - disse, determinado - preciso falar com Vegeta um assunto sério.

Bulma então lhe mostrou o quarto de Vegeta, e ele entrou.

O príncipe dos sayajins estava deitado. Pela sua expressão, Goku percebeu que estava impaciente. O rosto continha a tensão que nunca o deixava em paz.

Goku desejou fazê-lo relaxar ao menos uma vez.

- Oi, Vegeta! Eu vim lhe trazer uma semente dos deuses - explicou logo, antes que o sayajin nervoso o expulsasse de lá.

- Hn! - grunhiu, e sentou-se na cama.

Vegeta pegou logo o grão que Goku estendia para ele e o mastigou, sentindo imediatamente seus efeitos milagrosos.

Goku o observava, meio sem saber como dizer o que pretendia.

- Ah, Vegeta... Tente não se ferir de novo, não haverá mais sementes tão cedo, até que possam ser colhidas.

Vegeta lançou para ele um olhar fulminante, enquanto levantava da cama.

- E você sabe que, se ficar machucado, não poderá treinar.

Vegeta se aborrecia com os avisos de Goku.

- Não me dê ordens!

_Kakarotto está zombando de mim!_

Pretendia enxotá-lo de uma vez e voltar em paz ao seu treinamento, mas notou que Goku o encarava seriamente.

- Vegeta. Vou treinar com você na sala de gravidade.

O príncipe dos sayajins olhou para ele, surpreso.

- Até que enfim você fala algo de útil, Kakarotto.

- Sim, Vegeta. Eu sei que você precisa de um adversário para o treino. Eu também preciso.

_Parece que Kakarotto leu meus pensamentos._

- Está certo, Kakarotto, mas há uma condição - Vegeta avisou, em tom de ameaça - você não vai se segurar contra mim. Vai usar toda a sua força, entendeu bem?

Goku o escutava com atenção, notando o ressentimento na voz de Vegeta.

- Se fizer como daquela vez em que escondeu seus poderes de mim, eu juro que acabo com a sua raça! - o príncipe dos sayajins perdeu o controle, e uma aura azul surgiu em torno dele, que liberava ki sem perceber.

- Calma, Vegeta! - Goku gritou, aproximando-se - Eu não vou subestimá-lo desta vez, eu prometo!

Vegeta parou e olhou para o sayajin. Os olhos negros de Goku estavam fixos nele, e eram cheios de pura sinceridade.

E mais uma vez, o príncipe dos sayajins desviou os olhos.

_Maldito seja Kakarotto e sua visão penetrante._

- Então, Vegeta, quando começamos?

- Agora mesmo, Kakarotto, ou acha que temos tempo a perder?

Goku subitamente lembrou de mirai Trunks. Havia prometido treinar com ele. Deveria ao menos avisá-lo de sua decisão. Talvez devesse convencê-lo a tentar novamente. O filho de Vegeta com certeza conseguiria, se tentasse, treinar sob aquela gravidade.

_Devo avisá-lo para ser paciente com Vegeta._

- Então, Kakarotto - a voz de Vegeta o trouxe de volta à realidade - vai ficar o dia todo pensando? Eu já estou indo - completou, já saindo do quarto.

- Certo, Vegeta. Vá indo na frente que eu já te encontro.

E com isso, Goku usou o teletransporte para achar Trunks.

* * *

Trunks estava no mesmo lugar onde ele e Goku haviam treinado no dia anterior, mas não estava sozinho. Gohan estava ao seu lado. Ambos estavam sentados na beira do rio logo abaixo da cachoeira. 

Os dois imediatamente sentiram a presença de Goku.

- E então, Goku! Entregou a semente ao meu pai?

- Sim, fique tranqüilo. Vegeta já está bem.

Trunks sentiu-se aliviado. Ao lado dele, Gohan estava surpreso.

- Mas porque Vegeta precisou da semente dos deuses? Quem o machucou assim?

- Ele próprio, com seus exageros. Você conhece meu pai.

Gohan sentiu por Vegeta. Sabia que, no fundo, o saiyajin sofria por cobrar muito de si, e até o admirava pela sua determinação.

E Gohan viu nos olhos de seu pai que ele pensava a mesma coisa.

- A propósito, sr. Goku - disse Trunks, quebrando o silêncio - Gohan vai treinar conosco.

- Isso é verdade, Gohan? Mas você não estava treinando com Piccolo?

- Sim. Mas ele achou que nossos níveis estavam muito diferentes... - Gohan falou, e Goku sentiu tristeza em seu tom de voz.

- Não se preocupe, Gohan. O Piccolo sabe o que faz, é um guerreiro experiente. Se ele diz isso, pode acreditar. E ele não vai se chatear com você por isso.

Gohan ouviu e sentiu-se melhor.

_Meu pai realmente sabe fazer bem às pessoas..._

- Mas - Goku prosseguiu - não vou treinar com vocês. Decidi acompanhar Vegeta em seu treino na sala de gravidade.

Trunks e Gohan o olharam chocados.

- E...meu pai já concordou com isso?

- Sim. Vegeta sabe que as forças dele vão aumentar, treinando com alguém.

- Então, sr. Goku, boa sorte!

_E espero que você saiba lidar com a obsessão do meu pai..._

- É, pai. Bom treino para vocês.

Goku os encarou com seriedade.

- Vamos dar tudo o que temos! - disse com firmeza

* * *

- Pode deixar! - ambos responderam, confiantes. 

Goku teletransportou-se de volta à Corporação Cápsula. Sentiu que o ki de Vegeta estava aumentando gradualmente. Provavelmente, já havia voltado ao treinamento.

O saiyajin andou até a sala de gravidade e espiou lá dentro. Vegeta já estava no segundo nível de super saiyajin, chutando e socando o ar com tanta voracidade, com o olhar tão afiado, que Goku achou que ele estava vendo algum inimigo na frente.

_Talvez esteja até imaginando que sou eu. Será que fiz bem em pedir para treinar com ele? _

Deixando os receios de lado, Goku entrou na sala. Imediatamente, sentiu o peso gigante sobre os ombros, e curvou-se. Olhou para a tela que marcava o número da gravidade - 400g. Ao menos Vegeta havia decidido treinar nessas condições antes de aumentar mais ainda, pensou, antes de tornar-se super saiyajin.

- Ora, Kakarotto. Não me diga que achou que iria suportar essa gravidade em sua forma normal?

- Não, Vegeta.

Os dois se encararam por um bom tempo, as auras douradas quase se encontrando de tão vastas. Até que Vegeta descruzou os braços e assumiu posição de luta, com sua habitual agressividade. Goku fez o mesmo, porém com mais calma.

O príncipe dos saiyajins partiu direto pra ofensiva. Seus golpes estavam ágeis e poderosos, e Goku teve trabalho para bloqueá-los. Um soco o acertou com força no rosto, e Vegeta aproveitou a oportunidade para acertar um golpe em seu pescoço, que mandou Goku voando direto pro chão.

O saiyajin mais alto levantou e viu que Vegeta voava acima dele, esperando que ele se recuperasse. Então, os dois se atacaram ao mesmo tempo, causando um grande choque de ki. O impacto os fez recuar um pouco, mas logo avançavam novamente. Em velocidade que poucos conseguiriam acompanhar, os saiyajins trocaram socos, e um não quebrava a defesa do outro. Mas havia uma determinação nos movimentos de Vegeta, ele jogava o punho com tudo sobre Goku, que foi forçado a se concentrar só no bloqueio. Vegeta socava com mais e mais violência, até que acertou no queixo do saiyajin mais alto, e logo em seguida, acertou-o na cara. Goku foi lançado para trás com a força dos golpes, e pôs a mão sobre o rosto. Havia doído. Ele enxugou o sangue que pingava do queixo e olhou sério para Vegeta.

O príncipe dos saiyajins o olhava com impaciência. Voou para frente com toda velocidade e lançou um chute contra Goku, que o barrou com um braço, e Vegeta já vinha com o cotovelo para golpeá-lo no ombro. Goku esquivou-se e surgiu atrás de Vegeta, que foi rápido para senti-lo e defender-se de um golpe que o teria acertado no pescoço. Ambos tornaram a trocar chutes e socos, forçando-se a aguçar ataque e defesa ao mesmo tempo. Durante um bom tempo ficaram só assim, sem conseguirem se acertar, até que Vegeta recuou, estendendo o braço e lançando um raio de ki contra Goku. Este cruzou os dois braços na frente do corpo e parou o ataque, sendo arrastado para trás pelo grande impacto.

- Maldição, Kakarotto! Você não está levando isso a sério! - Vegeta gritou, frustrado.

Goku não soube o que pensar. Para ele, o treino deveria começar como um aquecimento, com o uso de técnicas e habilidades mais do que de força. Depois, podia ir ficando mais pesado aos poucos, à medida que fossem entrando no ritmo da luta. Mas Vegeta já queria começar naquele nível!

_Parece até que ele quer vencer. Vegeta pensa que está numa batalha!_

De qualquer modo, estava difícil de enfrentar Vegeta estando um nível abaixo. Se continuasse assim, ia acabar se machucando de verdade - principalmente com o príncipe dos saiyajins o atacando com tanta vontade. A aura em torno de Goku tornou-se mais forte e o olhar mais agudo, quando ele subiu para super saiyajin 2. Em resposta, Vegeta liberou ki com mais vigor e assumiu posição de luta. Estava confiante, e isso agradou muito a Goku. Gostava de ver Vegeta seguro de si, mesmo que fosse com todo aquele orgulho.

_Prefiro vê-lo assim do que derrotado como esteve depois que Gohan derrotou Cell. Pude ver tudo lá do outro mundo. Se eu pudesse, teria ajudado... _

Goku teve que afastar esses pensamentos quando o príncipe dos saiyajins recomeçou seu ataque com agilidade surpreendente. _Ele está realmente mais forte_ - Goku pensou, esforçando-se para desviar dos golpes certeiros de Vegeta.

E Son Goku teve certeza de que esse treinamento ia ser longo.

* * *

Trunks e Goten estavam fazendo uma pausa no treino. Não tinham o mesmo vigor para luta que seus pais, e estavam encarando aquilo mais como obrigação. Ambos também não acreditavam que fariam muita diferença na luta, já que não haviam treinado duro todos esses anos como Goku e Vegeta. Os saiyajins de sangue puro certamente se divertiam bastante diante de desafios, mas Trunks e Goten estavam achando difícil levar a sério o treinamento. 

Deitados sobre a grama, sob o sol escaldante do meio dia, ambos esperavam a respiração voltar ao normal. Tinham dado tudo de si, começando em suas formas originais, para depois treinarem como super saiyajins. O desgaste de energia dos dois foi imenso - estavam desacostumados a um treino tão pesado.

- Trunks - Goten falou, assim que seu fôlego se acalmou - estamos muito fora de forma.

O jovem de cabelos roxos não respondeu. Tinha os olhos fechados, e estava pensando exatamente no que Goten tinha dito.

_Como vamos ajudar assim?_

Goten rolou para o lado, ficando mais perto de Trunks. Viu que o rapaz estava pensativo e decidiu não dizer nada. Sempre que Trunks parecia concentrado em algo, acabava tendo alguma idéia brilhante.

_Claro, é um gênio como Bulma!_

Descansavam por quase uma hora, quando Trunks finalmente abriu os olhos. Havia relaxado bastante, mas nenhuma idéia de como aumentar seus poderes e os de Goten lhe passara pela cabeça. Talvez devesse pedir a ajuda de Vegeta. Seu pai era considerado o gênio da luta. Mas Trunks achou que seria melhor se virar sozinho.

Olhou pro lado e viu o garoto de cabelos negros deitado de olhos fechados. Parecia que cochilava levemente. Trunks sorriu. Goten parecia ainda mais inocente enquanto dormia, o rosto tão tranqüilo que Trunks não ousou fazer qualquer barulho para acordá-lo.

_Não quero que Goten se machuque nessa luta. Não posso deixar._

Alguns minutos depois, Goten se mexeu um pouco e acordou. Viu Trunks sentado ao seu lado, os olhos azuis parecendo mais claros com a forte claridade do dia.

- O sol está forte demais. Vamos pra baixo de uma árvore - Trunks sugeriu, e Goten concordou.

Sentaram-se embaixo de uma árvore grande o bastante para dar sombra aos dois. Trunks estranhou o silêncio do filho mais novo de Goku, que geralmente não parava de falar. Como eram muito próximos, ele sentiu algo incomodando seu melhor amigo.

- Goten, o que houve?

O jovem olhou para ele, depois abaixou a cabeça.

- Eu sinto que só vou atrapalhar. A verdade é que sou o mais fraco de todos.

Trunks ficou um instante sem saber o que dizer. De repente, percebeu que não tinha gostado de ver Goten desse jeito.

- Mas nós vamos ficar fortes, estamos nos esforçando para isso!

- A única vez em que eu servi de ajuda foi quando nos fundimos em Gotenks, e...

- Goten, ótima idéia!

O jovem olhou para Trunks, assustado. Os olhos azuis do jovem saiyajin brilhavam ainda mais do que de costume.

- Que idéia?

- Você não percebe? Se treinássemos como Gotenks, teríamos mais força e mais vontade de lutar!

Goten parou e pensou no que Trunks disse. Logo, um sorriso largo apareceu em seu rosto.

- É verdade! - exclamou eufórico - e podemos ter uma chance de lutar!

Trunks sentiu-se satisfeito pela solução que arranjou, e mais ainda por dar segurança a Goten.

- Então, vamos lá - chamou, passando o braço em volta dos ombros dele, fazendo Goten desejar ficar mais um tempo ali, abraçado a ele. Mas o saiyajin mais jovem estava agora empolgado para fazer a fusão.

Antes de levantar, Goten abraçou Trunks com toda a força, encostando a cabeça no ombro dele. O rapaz de cabelos roxos ficou sem jeito, e hesitou antes de acariciar os cabelos negros e espetados de Goten. Ao sentir a carícia na cabeça, o garoto mais jovem fechou os olhos e aconchegou-se mais ainda no abraço. Quando se separaram, Trunks estava corado e Goten sentia-se radiante. Pegou a mão do amigo e o puxou para frente, para que voltassem ao trabalho logo.

* * *

Uma semana se passou. Todos os dias, sem falta, Goku ia à Corporação Cápsula para treinar na sala de gravidade. Vegeta não permitia que relaxassem um só dia - tinham de se dedicar compulsivamente horas e horas seguidas sem descanso, e por um lado Goku estava satisfeito. Ambos haviam melhorado notoriamente. Já dominavam sem problemas a gravidade de 500 e não se sentiam mais tão exaustos ao final do dia, como no começo. A resistência deles estava mais alta, e se tornavam mais rápidos a cada instante. Esse era o resultado do treino em dupla. Vegeta era um adversário que o fazia testar o limite de suas forças, era uma honra treinar ao lado dele. Ágil e habilidoso, lutava de um modo tão impressionante, tão preciso e ao mesmo tempo feroz, que Goku jamais deixava de se surpreender, mesmo o conhecendo há tanto tempo. Além disso, o sangue que compartilhavam lhes dava a paixão pela luta e pelo desafio - e isso era só deles. Goku levava o treinamento a sério, mas também estava se divertindo. 

Mas não sabia se seu adversário sentia o mesmo.

_Vegeta sempre foi perfeccionista quando se trata de artes marciais..._

Quando Goku chegava na sala de gravidade, assim que o sol nascia, o príncipe dos saiyajins já estava lá se exercitando. E algum tempo depois do sol se pôr, quando ambos paravam com o treino, Vegeta ainda ficava lá dentro. Goku saía de lá cansado e hesitante, querendo dizer alguma coisa, mas temendo a reação explosiva de Vegeta. Ainda se passavam algumas horas depois de escurecer até que Goku sentia o ki de Vegeta finalmente relaxar, e o saiyajin só tinha forças para cambalear até o quarto e se jogar na cama.

Nada afastava sua sensação de que algo estava errado. Não lhe parecia que Vegeta sentisse aquela alegria de lutar, típica dos saiyajins. Aquela que Goku sentia correndo pelas veias e o deixava em chamas diante de um bom desafio.

_Algo nele não descansa nunca. _

Enquanto essas idéias lhe passavam pela cabeça, Goku se aproximava da sala de gravidade. O sol havia nascido há uns quinze minutos. O céu lá fora oscilava entre escuridão e os primeiros raios da manhã. Espiou pela janela e viu que Vegeta já estava lá, porém ainda se concentrando para iniciar os exercícios. Devia ter acordado mais tarde nesse dia. Tinha as pernas e os braços cruzados. Os olhos estavam fechados com tanta força que formavam rugas na testa, fazendo Goku ter certeza de que Vegeta não estava meditando coisa nenhuma. Parecia mais atormentado do que concentrado.

_Vegeta, pare com isso! Não pode se acalmar um minuto?_

O príncipe dos saiyajins arregalou de repente os olhos e imediatamente viu Goku na sua frente, olhando tão fixamente para ele que Vegeta sentiu um arrepio lhe subir pela espinha. O que diabos Kakarotto queria lhe dizer com aqueles olhos? Pareciam estar vendo muito mais do que deviam. Muito mais do que ele, Vegeta, queria mostrar.

_Droga! Estou ouvindo vozes ou ficando louco?_

Irritado por se assustar assim na frente de alguém, ergueu-se logo do chão e começou a alongar braços e pernas, ignorando a presença do outro saiyajin.

Goku esperou que ele terminasse o alongamento, tentando não olhar muito, para evitar que Vegeta se aborrecesse com ele. Foi difícil não olhar. Ele se segurou para não se aproximar, e perguntar porque Vegeta estava sempre tenso, porque lutava como se Goku o estivesse ameaçando de morte, porque era tão rígido consigo mesmo.

_Porque eu ouço sua mente gritar? _

Logo, Vegeta terminou os exercícios e ficou de pé na frente de Goku, pronto para começarem. Querendo afastar logo os pensamentos que o incomodavam, Goku não perdeu tempo e posicionou-se para lutar. Isso surpreendeu Vegeta. Normalmente, o idiota de terceira classe demorava uns minutos, perguntando como estavam Bulma e Trunks, ou o que ele, Vegeta, estava achando do treinamento, ou qualquer outra besteira. Dessa vez, o saiyajin pareceu disposto a começar de uma vez.

O príncipe dos saiyajins atacou primeiro, tentando acertar o cotovelo no peito de Goku. Mal o saiyajin se desviou, Vegeta já estava atrás dele, e lhe deu um soco nas costas. Goku quase caiu para frente com a força do golpe, mas segurou-se a tempo. Vegeta surgiu na frente dele e o encarou.

_Droga! Não estou no espírito da luta, com essas preocupações..._

Goku forçou-se a se concentrar quando seu adversário veio novamente pra cima dele. Barrou vários chutes e socos, mas o impacto dos golpes o fazia recuar cada vez mais. Eram ataques que lhe quebrariam todas as costelas, Goku pensou, e olhou para Vegeta. Viu a agressividade acentuada nos olhos extremamente negros. A distração custou-lhe uma cotovelada no estômago que o fez perder o fôlego por um tempo. Vegeta não teve paciência de esperar muito. Transformou-se em super saiyajin 2 e partiu para o ataque com um grunhido de frustração. Goku mal teve tempo de subir para o mesmo nível e uniu os braços na frente do corpo para evitar uma esfera de ki que o acertaria bem na cara. Liberou ki e desta vez foi ele que atacou. Jogou várias vezes o punho contra Vegeta, que usava toda a sua rapidez para bloquear, até que foi atingido no rosto. Recuperou-se e tentou revidar, mas Goku o forçou novamente a defender-se, atacando-o com punhos e chutes. Vegeta desviou-se com esforço até que foi novamente acertado, desta vez no ombro. Recuou e parou. Ambos olharam-se, meio ofegantes.

De repente, Vegeta trincou os dentes e suas pupilas brilharam ferozmente.

- Mas que diabos, Kakarotto! Quando pretende lutar direito?

Goku se surpreendeu.

- Como assim, Vegeta?

O príncipe dos saiyajins enfureceu-se mais ainda.

- NÃO ME FAÇA DE IDIOTA! EU SEI QUE VOCÊ É MAIS PODEROSO QUE ISSO! POR ACASO ESTÁ ME SUBESTIMANDO NOVAMENTE!

Até agora, lutavam em níveis iguais. Por isso, o treino estava tão duro. Ambos pressionavam-se até seus limites e não havia vantagem. O esforço era mútuo.

Era exatamente assim que Goku queria deixar as coisas.

Agora, Vegeta vinha exigir-lhe mais. Ou melhor, o orgulho de Vegeta exigia isso. Nunca passou pela cabeça de Goku que o príncipe dos saiyajins simplesmente abandonaria sua determinação em ser o número um. Porém, talvez a desgastante rivalidade entre ambos pudesse ter sido deixada de lado.

Goku não desviava seus olhos dos dele. Vegeta o encarava com ódio determinado e... agonia? Sim, olhando com mais atenção, Goku enxergou isso. Porque? Porque Vegeta estava agoniado? O que o perturbava tanto assim?

_É muito estranho. Há uns anos atrás, Vegeta parecia mudado. Achei que havia deixado de lado a obsessão com poderes, e... comigo. _

_O desespero dele me machuca._

Goku fechou os olhos por um instante e voltou à sua forma normal. Essa atitude irritou mais ainda o príncipe dos saiyajins, fazendo-o pensar que estava sendo ignorado. Então, quando estava prestes a atacar com todas as forças, Vegeta ouviu uma voz. A voz.

_Vegeta. O que há? Porque toda essa raiva?_

Ele parou e escutou. Goku estava na sua frente e já havia aberto os olhos. Sua expressão estava muito séria e limpa. Nunca antes Vegeta vira tanta tranqüilidade num olhar.

_Mas de onde vem a voz?_

_Vegeta. Você é um guerreiro incrível. Não se deixe perturbar assim._

Parecia Kakarotto. Kakarotto estava falando em sua mente. Estava lhe dando ordens! O idiota estava se intrometendo onde não devia e ainda por cima dando ordens! E além de tudo, se recusando a lhe mostrar seus verdadeiros poderes!

_Kakarotto está zombando de mim!_

Goku viu quando de repente Vegeta segurou a cabeça com as mãos e arregalou os olhos. Parecia que a loucura tomava conta dele quando reuniu todo o ki que pôde e uniu os dois braços.

- ESPLENDOR FINAL!

-Vegeta!

A energia imensa veio pra cima de Goku em velocidade absurda. Tornando-se super saiyajin 2 rapidamente, ele cruzou os braços diante do corpo e esperou pelo impacto.

_Se eu não conseguir, a sala de gravidade não vai suportar a pressão do ataque!_

O ataque de Vegeta chocou-se contra ele, arrastando-o para trás até que o encostou na parede da sala, fazendo uma pressão incrível contra ele. Goku teria que empurrar o ataque de volta, e foi o que fez, usando todas as suas forças. Aquela monstruosa energia recuou, recuou, e bateu na parede oposta. Houve uma enorme explosão e toda a sala de gravidade tremeu e brilhou. Depois, só sobrou fumaça.

E Vegeta o desafiava com os olhos.

Por um breve momento, Goku não soube o que fazer. Ainda se recuperava do susto. Aquele ataque tinha sido inimaginável. Nunca ele pensaria que Vegeta faria isso tão de repente, no meio do treinamento. Um treinamento que ambos haviam concordado em fazer _juntos_, para se fortalecerem e acabarem com qualquer que fosse a ameaça.

O príncipe dos saiyajins o tratara como se ele _fosse_ a ameaça.

Sem perceber, Goku ficava nervoso. Apertou os punhos e encarou seu oponente. Vegeta tinha conseguido encurtar bastante sua paciência.

- Diga, Vegeta. O que você quer? - disse, o tom de voz perigosamente calmo.

O saiyajin tinha no rosto seu típico deboche. Fazia tempo que Goku não via nele essa maldade.

- Você sabe, Kakarotto. Pare de se esconder. Mostre o que tem!

- Com todo prazer - avisou, e imediatamente todo o ambiente começou a balançar. Vegeta quase perdeu o equilíbrio e foi forçado a recuar pelo ki infinito que emanava de Goku. Viu as mechas fortes de cabelo chegarem até a cintura do saiyajin, e seus olhos adquirirem um brilho perigoso. Vegeta fechou os olhos, momentaneamente cego pela aura esplendorosa que rodeava Goku.

Quando tornou a abri-los, viu na sua frente a transformação do super saiyajin nível 3.

Sentiu a energia monstruosa, e um tremor percorreu todo o seu corpo. Goku percebeu.

_Foi você quem pediu isso. Ou melhor, exigiu._

O príncipe dos saiyajins o estudou de cima a baixo. Goku viu o espanto em seus olhos sendo substituído por pura arrogância. Então, Vegeta aproximou-se e flexionou os braços, pronto para lutar.

Sem hesitar, Goku ergueu os braços e aguardou. Viu o príncipe dos saiyajins voando em sua direção, e seus movimentos pareciam em câmera lenta para a visão do super saiyajin 3. Mal precisou se mover para desviar do ataque. Vegeta irritou-se e o procurou. Goku estava atrás dele, mas ele percebeu tarde demais. Seu próximo golpe também acertou o nada. Grunhiu furioso e tentou de novo acertá-lo, novamente falhando. O saiyajin mais alto esquivava-se de seus golpes sem nem piscar!

_Maldição!_

Vegeta reuniu mais energia e voltou a atacar com tudo. Colocava cada vez mais força e agressividade em seus golpes, e tudo que Goku fazia era pará-los com uma só mão.

Goku não estava gostando da raiva que via crescer em Vegeta. O príncipe dos saiyajins atirou contra ele um raio de energia, que ele conseguiu repelir só com seu ki monstruoso.

- MAS QUE DROGA! LUTE, KAKAROTTO!

Mas o saiyajin mais forte não pretendia lutar nessas condições. Ficou parado encarando Vegeta. Então, o príncipe dos saiyajins notou a mais absoluta indiferença na expressão do outro.

Foi então que perdeu o controle.

Seus olhos brilharam com ira inominável e ele pôs-se a lançar freneticamente várias esferas de ki contra Goku.

- IDIOTA! PARE DE ZOMBAR DE MIM!

Por um bom tempo, Vegeta usou quase todo o seu ki naqueles ataques. Já estava ofegante e o suor lhe encharcava o rosto, quando teve que parar por cansaço. Uma enorme fumaceira havia se formado no local onde havia sido o ataque. Ele esperou para ver como Goku estava. De repente, sentiu o ki inalterado e o saiyajin mais alto surgiu bem na sua frente.

Antes que pudesse reagir, levou um golpe no estômago que o mandou direto ao chão. Ele caiu e cuspiu um pouco de sangue. Levantou-se com o rosto contraído de dor e deparou-se com Goku. Tirando forças da raiva que sentia, Vegeta levou o punho contra o saiyajin, mas este agarrou seu pulso. Tentando soltar-se inutilmente, o príncipe dos saiyajins tentou usar o outro braço, e acabou com os dois pulsos seguros por Goku. Ele olhou para o saiyajin mais alto, e deparou-se com olhos que o censuravam. Sentiu-se encolher sob o olhar agudo.

Agora, perdera totalmente qualquer controle que exercesse sobre si. Ele lutou e lutou e contorceu-se, e o ódio que sentia já não era contra Goku, era contra sua própria impotência. A cada tentativa frustrada de se soltar, seus pulsos eram apertados com mais força, e Vegeta se conscientizava de quer era completamente indefeso contra o saiyajin.

Não queria saber disso. Já havia admitido isso uma vez. Mas experimentar na própria pele a tal derrota... Não, ele não era capaz. Era preferível morrer tentando.

Não que Goku fosse matá-lo. Ele não faria isso. Podia segurá-lo como estava fazendo agora, fazê-lo tremer só com os olhos. Mas era incapaz de matá-lo, o imbecil.

Goku percebeu. Não foram só os movimentos de Vegeta que ficaram mais desesperados - algo nos olhos do saiyajin mudou. Um brilho ensandecido substituiu a simples raiva que havia antes nos olhos do príncipe. E quando ele acumulava todo o ki que lhe restava com uma ferocidade que parecia que ia explodir, Goku o atirou no chão com força suficiente para fazer toda a sala tremer.

- Era isso que você queria, Vegeta?

O príncipe o encarou com olhos arregalados de susto.

- Fiz uma pergunta. Queria isso pra que?

Vegeta abriu a boca e sua voz não veio.

Os olhos ainda o seguravam, ainda eram severos sobre ele. E ele não pôde desviar.Eram olhos que exigiam a verdade, e Vegeta sentiu as palavras sendo arrancadas dele.

- Eu... eu tinha que saber até onde era capaz de ir... - disse, sua voz não mais que um sussurro rouco

_E agora que já viu, está satisfeito?_

Vegeta arrepiou-se. Ergueu-se do chão com dificuldade - a pancada que levara no estômago ainda doía muito - e ficou parado, ofegante e olhando para baixo.

-Porque se segurou contra mim, Kakarotto?

Goku o encarava com seriedade

- PORQUE? - berrou e apertou os punhos, o ki começando a emanar de ser corpo ferido. Exausto, o príncipe não conseguiu sustentar toda aquela energia. E antes que despencasse diretamente no chão, Goku o pegou. Assim que se viu nos braços do saiyajin, Vegeta pensou em protestar. Quando abriu a boca, porém, ambos foram rodeados por uma aura incrível, uma energia quente, agradável, protetora.

Kakarotto. A energia estava vindo dele. E os olhos que antes o encaravam com dureza eram agora gentis sobre ele. O ki infinito o envolveu como uma coberta. Vegeta foi mergulhando nas enormes pupilas agora negras, todo o seu corpo amolecendo sobre os braços que o sustentavam. E o príncipe perdeu os sentidos.


End file.
